It Helps
by SurfingCountryGirl2
Summary: Olive is new to Penelope's group and have a heart to heart afterwards. Chit Chat Around Author's Corner Challenge: The Challenge From Other Challenges.


**Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds. I just manipulate their characters in any way I seem fit.**

**Summary: Olive is new to Penelope's support group.**

**Prompt: Chit Chat Around Author's Corner The Challenge From Other Challenges**

**CM Character: Techincal Analyist Penelope Garcia**

**Assigned Character:Olive Faglestein - a member of the group that Penelope counsels **

**Thanks for reading, I hope you leave a review. Enjoy**

**_It Helps_**

It was Monday night and Penelope was in the basement of the church putting chairs into a circle for her survivor's support group. The coffee and food was already out and just in time too. It was about 10 til 8 and the exact time that most of the group made thier way into the chuch after finishing their smoke or what ever it is they did before walking in here on Monday evenings.

Everyone took their seats. Penelope noticed the familar faces and the new ones. One girl stood out as being new. Her eyes looked bloodshot red,her blode hair was in a messy bun as well.

A young boy began speaking and the room was silent. All eyes were on him as he told the group how a rapist had taken the life of his 12 year old sister. Garcia hated to hear about it, but since she had decided to start this support group she had to listen. It went on for quite some time too. He would tell every happy memory of his sister and then about the night when she disappeared only to be found hanging in a tree in the woods by him. The worst day of his life. The man had been found, luckily, and put to prison, but he wanted to kill the man. Garcia understood and was right by his side when he broke down in tears.

The next person began telling about the drunk driver that killed her husband. She went on about how she told him not to go out that night. If she could just have convinced him to stay home her life would be different right now. She wouldn't be sitting here right now. She wouldn't feel the pain she did. She wouldn't she the images of his car sitting on the edge of the road smashed into the guard rail. The drunk driver. Who ever heard of such a thing, why did people have to be such idiots sometimes. It is not right. It is not fair to the families left behind. They don't have to live day in and day out with how their actions affect those around them.

Garcia says, "We all have wounds. Some more visible than others, but we all have them. Weather it be our own or those that we carry around for our loves ones no longer with us. We wish there was more we could have done. Something to stop it from happening and maybe there was. But most likely there wasn't. And now we have to deal with it. The pain we feel for our loved ones. I was 18 when it happened. I had missed my curfew already twice that week. I got home at 3 am and my parents weren't there. They weren't there because they were out looking for me and if they hadn't been out looking for me they wouldn't have been hit by a drunk driver."

Olive speaks up, "My husband was a cop. He was killed by two teenage boys who are now serving time for their crimes. I was just inside the house when it happened. I heard the shots and grabbed the spare gun my husband kept. I ran outside to the pourch and saw my husband laying there and the boys in the middle of the driveway. I cried out how he was a cop, a cop. I said to stay where they were, the police were on their way. They began running but only got about a block away before being caught. They were 16. I applied pressure to his wounds until the EMTs arrived. But there was nothing they could really do. The first bullet hit his heart. The second hit his abdomen. There was very little chance of him surviving. The wrost came afterwards. All the questions from the cops, his friends. The trial to make sure they stayed in jail. Someone needed to be punished for this crime. He was a good husband, friend, cop, and he would have made a great father." rubbing her very visible baby bump.

"I think we will end it there tonight." Garcia adds. As the others file out Garcia calls, "Ma'am."

Olive turns arounds and says, "Yes?"

Garcia replies, "Mind if me talk Miss...uh."

"Olive. Call me Olive." She says extending her hand as she sits back down in a chair.

"Penelope." She say extending her hand. "I noticed this was your first meeting and I wanted to tell you how brave it was speaking in front of everyone about what happened."

"It happened about three weeks ago and his partner gave me the idea about going to this group. He gave me the location and everything. It is hard to get out of bed every day and know he's not there and he's not at the station. He's not coming back ever and there isn't anything I can do to change it. There isn't anything anyone can do really to change things from happen. They will happen just like they did before and life had to go on." Olive states.

Garcia nods, "But that doen't mean you have to forget. There memories live on through you, through your child. He will always be there in your heart watching over you."

"I hope my baby will be proud of me. Of how strong I am because I am learning how to move on. I got a call from the prision. The teens that killed him are requesting to see me and I think I am going to do it. I need closure and I think that is what I will find." Olive replies.

Garcia mentions, "I hope to see you next week."

Olive leaves and drives home. Then next morning she drives to the prision. She had them both put in an interview room. She begins, "My name is Olive. You guys requested to see me. I am the wife of the man who you killed. He was a good man, a better cop, and a husband. More importantly he was going to be a father. He was the love of my life. I want to know who you killed that night when you pulled the trigger." She places several photos of him and her together.

They look through them and realize what she lost. What was lost because of a simple mistake. One teen speaks, "I know sorry can't possible cover all the hurt and grief, pain and suffering we caused. I want you to know I truly am sorry for what we did. I will spend every day her regreting my poor decison. I hope you send me some more pictures to know what you lost. I hope you and your baby live a happy life."

Olive says, "Thank you."

**REVIEWS**


End file.
